Kevin or Fenton?
by OurUnsungHeroes42344
Summary: Rated T-M for safety & themes. 1-shot? Your interpretation, all you need to know is: Kevin Ryan centric, set during 5x18 The Wild Rover, possibly AU, possibly slash, possibly not, Canon-ish up to fic. The 1 thing that is for sure is Kevin Ryan/Fenton O'Connell sexy hotness. Enjoy during this long hiatus. Castle returns Feb. 1st, 2016. Drop me a line, 1st go at real romance-ish


This can be read in one of two ways, it's up to you, this is also part of the reason for the rating. Also can be seen as AU or not. Up to you. I'm just borrowing these amazing characters by the way, they're not mine.

He stares into those familiar light brown eyes. Eyes like brown sugar, just like the taste that would come to mind if he kissed those soft lips. He's a bit taller so he stares down a bit at the person, who at one time had meant so much to him even if everything else was a lie. The one person he missed the most and the one who's support and comfort had helped him through over a year of what became a special brand of hell.

He leans over a bit, so close he can almost taste those lips in his mouth. He wants to capture them so bad it hurts. He remembers the flying lip lock they'd trapped him in earlier and he groans inwardly with pleasure, it had been such a good sensation after so very long, too long in fact.

"Was any of it real?" That voice. He'd never admit it but he knew that voice would haunt him for months again, just like it had the first time he'd left.

He steps even closer so they almost touch, he knows this question was long time coming so he answers truthfully. "What I felt was," but that's not the whole truth. He realizes this in that instant, standing so close yet, so far away. But no, he leaves out the unspoken thought his mind produces as he finishes that sentence internally, 'what I still feel.'

A nod. A half smile. Eyes traverse bodies, minds conjure up memories from years ago. The pleasure and sensation that came when they touched, buried in memory but never forgotten.

Crystal clear blue eyes meet sugar brown eyes, a jolt of electricity makes them shiver and they stand there frozen for a moment, each trapped in their own fantasies, both fighting their wants. They both know it's wrong, to want this so bad, to give in to these feelings, but he's married and he knows he these feelings are forbidden. They both know this.

They stand the tension between them building until he can't stand it anymore, reasoning finally triumphs his body and he swallows back on the desire threatening to choke him.

"I gotta go," he forces the words out unbidden nearly gagging in an attempt to keep them in.

A nod, a bowed head. "Big night tonight," he turns away, hand on the open door his body begs to be stopped. A hand on his shoulder, a verbalization of his name, anything. But nothing comes but silence and stillness, respect for his new commitment and wife.

Before he knows what's happening, even though his mind is screaming at him to leave, he turns back around and gives in to his body, so full of wanting and desire it hurts to fight it any longer. And just like that lightning strikes twice.

Lips meet, lock. Bodies twine together and he shoves the door closed with his foot, allowing himself to be pushed up against the wall with a thud. He deepens the kiss hungerly and receives a moan in return, time slows and he shrugs off his jacket as fingers run and tangle through newly cut hair.

Fingers tear from his mussed hair and unzip the half zipper on his shirt, a break for air and to tug off his shirt. They turn and he's on top in only his t-shirt and jeans. This kiss is even more intense than the first and all thoughts of his wife gone.

He runs a trail of kisses down a neck as fingers unzip his jeans. They twist again and he's slamming into the wall in only his underwear and tee with more force than before. The kisses more hungry, more passionate and fierce. Then another pair of jeans and a shirt goes flying with some help from him of course.

Lips still locked they bang their way into a bedroom and he's tossed on the bed, bouncing up slightly before he's pressed back into the cool, silky covers.

They're lips break apart sore and swollen, chests heaving for air. His phone rings and he closes his eyes with a sigh. When he opens them he's fully clothed and slumped against the wall outside the apartment.

As if the sudden sound smacks some sense into him he stands and hurries to his car, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. Once inside the relative safety of his car he bangs his head on the wheel, thankful the horn won't go when the car's off. Why the hell was he having these thoughts? He is married for God's sake!

'I'm so sorry,' he thinks starting up the car and driving away.

Option 1: My take on the obvious tension between Fenton O'Connell and Siobhan O'Doul in The Wild Rover.

My original idea but then I realized I could keep both people hidden and the following option came to be.

Option 2: Kevin Ryan & Javier Esposito meet and have a one night stand many years before Kevin joins homicide and this is set 5 years after they become work partners during The Wild Rover the night after the takedown of Bobby S' crew and Maggie.


End file.
